What He's Willing To Do
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Simon has to talk Raphael into helping Clary and Jace, revealing things that have been hidden from him along the way. But what exactly will he have to do to make that happen? Nothing he isn't willing to do.
Shadowhunters

Simon/Raphael

Title: What He's Willing To Do

Summary: Simon has to talk Raphael into helping Clary and Jace, revealing things that have been hidden from him along the way. But what exactly will he have to do to make that happen? Nothing he isn't willing to do.

Author's Note: Warning, Rated M for gay sex (but not all the way). If you don't like back away now, if you do I hope you enjoy. But I'm not the best at writing sex scenes so bare with me please.

Author's Note 2: This will be a long one shot so be ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No One's Pov

"Raphael?" Simon called out as he entered the hotel with Clary and Jace trailing behind him. Simon was about to leave Alec's wedding when they approached him practically begging if they could go with him to talk to Raphael about something regarding Clary's mom. They didn't tell him much, only that Raphael could help and that they needed to speak to him right away. Simon was worried to say the least, Jocelyn was family, a second mother and he'd do everything he could to help bring her back.

"You called?" They all jumped when they heard a voice behind them and they all whipped around, Clary and Jace wielding their weapons but it was only Raphael. He eyed the unwelcomed guests, rolled his eyes at their blades and pushed through them to talk to Simon.

"You may live here now Simon but Shadowhunters aren't welcome, not even your precious Clary"

"I know but this is important"

"According to you everything involving her is important. I know you care for her but we can't keep helping her with her problems. She's a big girl and she has other friends"

"I'm her best friend and if she needs me I'll always be there to help her"

"Is the feeling mutual? Because where was she when you were infected with Camille's blood? Where was she when you thought you were becoming a vampire and you went to find Camille, which is the reason you are now dead"

"She was trying to save her mother, that's more important"

"I admire that you're so loyal, maybe one day you'll feel the same with me but you're allowed to be selfish Simon"

"We're wasting time..." Jace mumbled to himself but that stopped no one from hearing. Raphael and Simon sent him a matching pointed stare and Clary slapped him on the shoulder.

"What Jace means is that we really need to talk to you" Raphael sighed.

"Fine, what do you need this time?"

"We need to talk to Camille" The vampires both stiffened at the sound of her name. Then Simon became confused while Raphael grew nervous, a secret she's been keeping from Simon is about to come out.

"Jace, am I hearing you right? Because it sounded like you said Camille. She's dead remember? Raphael told me he took care of her the day I came back"

"He lied"

Simon turned to Raphael, clearly upset with his eyes welling up.

"Raphael? Tell me it's not true. Tell me the bitch who did this to me isn't still out there!" Raphael had the decency to looked ashamed.

"Could you give us a minute?" He asked Clary not looking away from Simon.

"Of course" She pulled Jace out of the room who protested but she pushed that aside. Now it was just Simon and Raphael.

"I'm sorry Simon but he is right, Camille is still alive"

"Why?! After everything she's done?! Tell me how you could do this!"

"Fine! Look what Camille did, breaking the accords and turning you was unforgivable but in our world turning on a fellow vampire and killing them is just as bad. Camille may have done terrible things and not many liked her in the end but I couldn't kill her. That would be a sign of betrayal and as the new leader I must set an example. If I had killed her I would be in the same position as Camille"

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more than you're telling me?"

"Because there is. You're still a fledgling, young and you still have your human emotions"

"I doubt that will ever change"

"Maybe. But what if I had told you that Camille was alive? What would you have done?"

"...I'd go after her"

"That's what I thought. And by going after her, if you had succeeded in killing then you would have ended up just like her, locked up in a coffin for eternity"

"So what, you did this to protect me?"

"I'm partially to blame for what happened to you and with Camille out of the picture you're my responsibilty"

"Umm thank you I guess"

"You're welcome. Now let's bring the Shadowhunters back in and get this over with"

In an instant Jace and Clary were back, ready to get down to business.

"So can we talk to Camille or what? And just to warn you Raphael I will talk to her whether we have your permission or not"

"I realized that after the first time we met. You can speak with Camille but my guards will be with you at all times"

"Thank you Raphael"

"Not so fast. My kindess isn't free, there's a price to pay"

"Whatever it is I'll give it to you, I've come this far for my mother and I won't stop now"

"Not you Shadowhunter, Simon"

"Why Simon? He's not the one asking I am"

"Actually he is. Since this involves Camille it's vampire business. Simon may be asking on your behalf but he's still asking me as a subject to his leader even though he's helping you"

"Alright so what do you want?"

"Simon!" They both ignored her.

"Use your senses and you'll figure it out. Put your training to good use and focus on me"

Simon took in a deep breath and focused. What he found suprised him but he was also flattered, someone like Raphael wanted someone like him. And honestly he thought about it himself. No one knew this yet but he was getting over Clary, and he had a feeling all of this was going to come out right now.

"Oh wow"

"What is it? What does he want?"

"Me" Simon said still in shocked. Raphael looked smug and proud while Clary and Jace were still confused, at least Clary was Jace couldn't care less.

"What more could he take from you?" Simon sent her a look and her eyes widened in realization before they narrowed. She took out her blade and pointed it at Raphael.

"Simon's not a toy Raphael! You can't use him for whatever you want!"

"Clary it's okay, I want to do it"

"Really?" Clary said with shock and Raphael with intrigue with a hint of doubt.

"And here I thought you were still hung up on the red head"

"Yeah I'm getting over that"

"Are you guys talking about me?" All the guys turned to look at Clary and then they all started laughing but that died down quickly when she began to glare at all of them.

"That's one of the reasons why, she had no idea. Plus she's still not over Jace and I'm starting to realize that I over-romanticized our relationship because it was so strong"

"You were always smart for a mundane

"Thanks, I think"

"Are we not going to talk about what Simon just said?!" Clary screamed out and they all rolled their eyes.

"Clary you seriously didn't know? Everyone else knew, I even knew and I'm not good with emotions" Jace spoke up.

"He's right Clary. I never hid my feelings for you, you just never picked up on them"

"Okay but what about you agreeing to sleep with Raphael? You've never shown interest in guys before"

"Because I've never found a guy that I've liked this way before. I'm not saying I'm gay or bi but I might just be hot for Raphael"

"Interesting way to put it but I guess I understand"

"Are we done? Simon and I have some business to take care of" Raphael winked at Simon and he swore his heart fluttered a little bit.

"What are we suppose to do while you guys "get busy"?" Jace questioned.

"I don't know, go talk to Clary about your feelings or something"

"Simon now is not the time. And he's my brother, nothing can ever happen"

"But do you know that for sure? You just have the word of a mad man"

"But Luke said my mom had a son"

"Maybe that was a different kid? Maybe she was just covering for someone else? Whether or not it's true you guys need to talk about this, sort your feelings out while you have some time"

"For once I agree with Simon. Let's go, he'll be in good hands here"

"Alright, we'll see you soon Simon" She gave him a quick hug and they were gone, leaving Raphael and Simon alone. And suddenly Simon found himself pinned to the gold couch with his hands above his head and a sexy vampire straddling him.

"I believe it's time for you to give me my payment Simon"

"Gladly"

Simon leaned up and eagerly kissed Raphael who returned it with equal attention. Simon groaned when Raphael slipped his tongue into his mouth and ground into him. Both of them were sporting hard and growing bulges, things were heating up and they were only going to get better.

Raphael pulled away and began trailing kisses down his jaw and into his neck where he lightly traced his fangs across the tender skin. Simon gasped at the pleasure from it, to him it was life electricity pulsing through him and Raphael noticed. He dug his fangs in a little deeper and Simon moaned louder, which gave him the perfect idea.

"Do you want it baby? Do you want me to bite you"

"Oh god yes! Please Raphael" Simon spoke out of breath with excitement.

Raphael took the go ahead and bite Simon, slowly drinking from him. His blood was so sweet and he wanted more. Simon arched up into Raphael when the fangs broke the skin and it felt like he was being struck by lightening. When Camille bite him it was all pain but in this moment it was all pleasure.

"Raphael, fuck" He breathed out, relishing in the feeling. Raphael's response was to dig in deeper, which made it more pleasurable for the both of them. And to kick things up they both began to grind into each other.

"Raph, I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum"

Raphael clamped down just a little harder and Simon came with a scream of his name. Raphael pulled away and cleaned up the blood slowly poaring out of the bite. He removed himself from Simon's lap and savored the taste of his blood while they both calmed down. But suddenly Simon was in his lap and kissing him fiercely, licking up the last traces of his blood on the man's lips. Raphael returned the kiss only to have Simon pull away and no one will ever admit that he pouted a little.

"I think it's time for me to return the favor" Simon said with a grin, his fangs slightly sticking out. Slowly he slid down Raphael until he was face to face with his crotch. Then, like a tease he unzipped his lover's pants and with a flourish he removed both his pants and boxers, exposing the hardened member to Simon. He stared back up at Raphael and licked his lips, who followed the motion with full blown lust. Then without hesitation Simon deep throated Raphael and his head flew back in ecstacy. His hand reached to out grab at Simon's hair, who moaned at the feeling which sent even more pleasure through Raphael.

"Oh god Simon!" He screamed out, not caring if the other residents of the house heard. Plus if they were smart enough they would know not to listen in.

Suddenly Raphael's grip tightened and he began to move Simon's mouth faster on his cock. Simon got the message and began to move faster himself. And with the combined vampire speed Raphael came into Simon's mouth seconds later.

Simon fell back against the couch at stared up at Raphael who was still coming down from his high.

"How did you learn to do that?" He wondered out loud.

"Honestly that was my first time. Was it good?"

" _Idiota_ of course it was" Raphael told him as he put his pants back on without the boxers, it's not like he was going to need them.

"Good to know. So should we take this to the bedroom or are we done for the night?"

Raphael's response was to pull Simon up and kiss him. And when they pulled away he was once again breathless (no comments).

"We are far from over _mi amor_ "

Raphael lifted Simon off the floor and the sped off to their soon to be shared room, Simon's laugh echoing throughout the hotel.

A few minutes later Clary and Jace returned to the main living and looked around for the vampires. The only thing they found were Raphael's boxers and a note from him. It read:

 _You may go talk to Camille, show this note to the guards and they'll let you in. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take what little innocence Simon has left ;)_

Clary was speachless and Jace was trying so hard not laughed.

"Let's just go Clary. You can kill him for defilying Simon later"

"Okay fine. Let's go see this bitch and then let's get our mom back"

They began their trek to Camille's prison and if you asked them if they heard Simon screaming out Raphael's name, they'd deny it.


End file.
